heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-13 - Alien Invasion? - Space Visitors Incoming
Poor Ted. Tony Stark wanted to see him. In the labs...which are hardly Ted's favorite place. Maybe he figures he's safe from having his butt kicked there. Entrance will see him sitting in front of one of the larger monitors, which is showing a mockup of the solar system. Frowning. "Ugh...tech." The horror of all horrors! Well, could be worse, could be medical and he could be a test subject. Secretly, Ted is still very paranoid about the government and eyes the Sentinels as a team that might just bite his hand when he least expects him...though he wishes to have faith in the members he has met so far. He knows what panic can do...he lived through the Red Scare, and has lived through seeing the Japanese carted off to so-called not Concentration camps. He doesn't dare indulge in such panic himself. Then again, panic is a nice way of putting it. Ted steps inside, wearing his work out close. He glances over at you, "Hey Tony," he says in a friendly manner, though his expression is curious. He has no shyness about stepping inside and nosing about, including looking at your screen. "What are you looking at?" Something nags at the back of his mind, but he can't remember what it is right now. "Trouble," Tony says, simply. "I have to do more scans to be sure, but we appear to have visitors." He indicates a red dot on the screen, about at the orbit of Pluto. "Visitors? Little green men?" Ted sounds vaguely amused. "I guess the government is going to say lynch before we ask questions again." Bitter much? There is some in there, but it is not toward you in the least. There is a pause...then, "You aren't kidding are you?" You don't seem the type to go out of your way to call him down here to pull his leg...though he does wonder why him...he's only support techniqually. Though you do know the truth of his caper hobby. Tony Stark shakes his head. "I'm not kidding. From the data I've been able to get so far, it's definitely a spaceship. Presumably of alien origin. Hopefully non-hostile, but..." Grant nods, "You never know," he says. "Best to be careful, but not shove and opportunity down the offer's throat," he advises. "Are they heading straight here? I'm guessing you can predict that sort of thing." He is paying attention and considering, weighing things in his mind. "Still working on that. It's a long way away...just crossing the orbit of Pluto now, and any trajectory to the inner system is going to look like 'right at us' right now." Tony furrows his brow. "I don't like this." "Sorry, can't help you reach the thing first. Last I heard, timely space travel is still beyond humanity. I suppose wait and monitor. See if they are coming to Earth and if so, prepare a 'welcoming' party of sorts. Hopefully one that doesn't shoot first and ask questions later. And I'm finally biting, why are you sharing this with me? Not that I mind." "Because if they *are* hostile, we might need all of the help we can get to deal with them." Tony's voice is soft. "If I ask an unlicensed vigilante to help, they're likely to say no on principle." But Wildcat... "Soon, I hope. There's a fair amount of flak around it...I'm actually monitoring frequencies in case they send something. It might even be that they're in some kind of trouble." Of course, would he understand an alien distress call? "Well, if they need help, how you going to get it to them?" Grant shakes his head, "Let's just hope they are not in danger or a danger." There is a thought still nagging in the back of his head, but he can't figure it out. Perhaps he will figure it out later. "You have my number?" He doesn't have a cell phone on record here, but he does have a home phone number. "Yeah. Home and the gym, if needed." Landlines are more secure, anyway. Tony turns back towards the screen. "Agreed on both. Although if they're in trouble, they might still be able to limp far enough in that we can help them." "Always the bright side." Actually, Ted likes that. "Alien Translation 101. It's an exciting thought though, thinking there might be a chance to meet aliens. Good or bad, the experience...well, it's one I haven't had yet, that's for sure." Ted grins at that. Tony Stark ahas. "Here we go. It's coming right at us, as I was afraid. I need to do more scans of it." As it gets closer, Iron Man might even be able to check it out. As for meeting aliens? Too late. Ted is often the last to know it seems! "Who knows, they may not even land in the U.S. Though for some reason that doesn't comfort me." He shakes his head. "Are any of the other Sentinels going to gather for this? And what of other backup...or are the Sentinels going front line?" He is curious...this would be providing a lot of responsibility tot he Sentinels while also using them as cannon fodder. "Still working that out. We just about have enough time to work out what's going on. But whether we can establish hostility...they won't exactly arrive speaking English unless they have better translation algorithms than any we've invented yet." Which IS possible. A vague shrug, "Anything's possible. Then again, if we show up and wave and they start shooting? They are hostile." Grant should take this a little more seriously! In reality, he is, but he's trying not to make assumptions that these are good or bad beings. "If they look like they are going to land depending on the size of the ship, or find another way down here...perhaps there will be a way to designate a meeting place so we can have more control over the situation?" "My hope is actually that it's too big to land...that at least they'll stop in orbit. We could possibly arrange to meet on the moon." Not much to damage there. Right? There is a pause then, "How are we supposed to breathe and fight on the moon if it turns hazzardous?" He thinks of those huge suits the space men (astronounts) wear...there is no way he can fight in that! "Can't you pick some large, mostly empty spot?" Space, the Final Frontier...to...Grant doesn't know what, but it's enough to make him wary. "We'll work something out. But there's another factor for why we might not want them to land...biocontamination." (Not that anyone EVER worries about that in comics). "Huh? What's that?" And that's why no one ever worries about that in the comics. You are talking to someone born in 1920 and never graduated from high school. He's intelligent and smart, but his education is real world knowledge, not...this. "Is that like a plague, putting people with the plague in a seperate area?" Not exactly...but that's why Grant asked. "Still, fighting in space suits is far from efficent. I'm a hand-to-hand combatant. I can handle firearms and the like, not that they will shoot in space without air pressure, but honestly, I rarely use such weapons only as a last resort." Tony Stark nods. "Weapons, I could manage. But I am hoping it will not *come* to a fight. What we need is a diplomat." You still haven't explained biocontamination, but Grant will just look it up later so doesn't press. "I'm a good diplomat with my fists, but I'm not good with that love and peace stuff. Superman is good with that sort of stuff. He can look intimidating when he wants to, but he's got a pussy cat heart of gold." Tony Stark nods. "Except that we'll be in a lot of trouble if we blow his cover." (Such a shame Iron Man pissed off Wonder Woman...of course, he had no clue who she really was). "Well, let me know if I need to gather assistance," Wonder Woman is one of them, it is a merely issue of finding her. As are Wonder Girl and of course...Wildebeest. He doubts he would call on Catseye for this sort of situation, she's more co-ops. "And in either case, he doesn't need to be secret from aliens, does he? He is not genetically human even if I see him as such in every other aspect. It may be benetifially. That's up to the higher ups though. Sad though," and he shakes his head. "That boy is a really good kid Tony. He deserves better than to be made to feel ashamed of his gifts. His first thoughts and perhaps only thoughts are of the people, of humanity as a whole. He's a pure kid, you don't get to meet many of those, not even in a long lifespan." Tony Stark shakes his head. "It's not our call to make." Maybe one day. At least Iron Man is pure human potential...of a sort. Not that just *anyone* could fly the suit. "In a way it can be. Elections." That is all Grant says on that matter. "This is off topic, but have the Sentinels thought of doing some sort of community service sponsor or something...get in front of the people more than only in battles. Gain more popularity. It may provide more security." The exactly meeting of 'security' is left up to Tony to interrupt. Tony Stark nods. "Not a bad idea at all. I'll talk to Warbird about it. She might have some good ideas." Or not. A nod, "I haven't met this Warbird." Grant shakes his head. He is here as a resource if needed, not force people to use him as one. "We should do another training course, when you grab some time finally." He pushes away from hovering over you, "Anything else you need from me right now?" Tony Stark shakes his head. "Nothing right now. But call me if you happen to think of anything." Because, the more brains on the matter, the better. Category:Logs Category:Alien Invasion?